Not Such A Stage Fight
by theblondetruth143
Summary: Haven't we all wondered what would have happened had Tori actually hit Jade with her cane in the "Stage Fighting" episode?  Contains Bade/Cabbie/Tandre. First fanfiction so please be nice! Currently a really long one shot- will continue if asked
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, Bade would be the center of attention. But I don't.

I got the idea for this story while watching the "Stage Fighting" episode in the car on the way home from my vacation. What if Tori actually did hit Jade with the cane on purpose? I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or multi chapter yet.

-Jade POV-

I really don't understand why Vega is so freaked about the stage fight that will happen in about 5 minutes. I'm not going to hurt her. Two reasons: 1) Beck says if I do hurt her I have to take care of her. There is no way I am doing that. 2) I'm not that dumb as to risk my grade just to embarrass Vega. She does that enough on her own. So I really don't get her thinking about me hurting her. Although I really don't mind her freaking out about it, it's just going to embarrass her more when she doesn't actually get hurt. Oh hey look, Andre's scene is over. I stand up not really caring about what anyone has to tell me, I just walk over and grab my hat. I notice Andre giving Tori her props and saying something to her. I don't care what it is though.

Tori starts to announce the scene, "For our scene I will be playing an old lady walking home from a bingo game." She sounds so worried, but not her usual worried voice…

Then I announce, "And I play a brutal mugger"

She's so terrified she feels the need to repeat me, "Yes, a brutal mugger. Who mugs me. Without actually hurting me."

That weird Russ guy gives us directions, including the safe word being 'butternut'.

Then, right after we take our places, before the teacher even calls action, Tori screams, "butternut!" Of course, she was "testing the safe word." Whatever, I'm not going to hurt her, when will she realize that!

Our scene begins with Tori saying the opening line and me coming up behind her asking for her money and watch. She responds with a "Wouldn't you rather have this?" I have no clue what she is talking about so I just take one step back, not expecting what would happen next.

All I see is Vega swinging at me with her cane, then the next thing I know I'm on the floor, my eye hurts and is all bloody. The only thing I can think to do is yell "butternut!" I can't even see out of my eye it hurts so bad. All I want is Beck.

I don't think anyone has realized that I am actually hurt, and not just faking, so I yell "butternut!" again. Finally I feel Becks arm's pulling me to his chest. This only lasts for a few seconds then the Russ guy separates us. Beck never fully lets go of me, he's holding onto my arm, obviously very worried. Vega is just standing back with a shocked look on her face. Seriously? She obviously had to know she was going to hurt me if she hit me! What is wrong with her right now!

I hear the teacher yelling for someone to bring over a chair, and I just fall into Beck's chest, tears running from my eyes from the pain, and not the good kind of pain. My eyes are shut closed trying to escape the pain when I feel myself being lowered into a chair. I sit and once I do, I feel everything crashing and I hit the floor. Russ is yelling at Tori for giving me a breakaway chair after hitting me in the background, but all I can focus on is staying conscious. Beck lifts me up bridal-style and at this moment I am so thankful for having him. More than usual, I mean. One eye is shut, and has my hand covering it. I hear Beck yell, "Cat! Grab mine and Jade's bags and call her mom. I'm going to drive her to the hospital."

I kind of wonder why the teacher isn't stopping him and telling him that I have to stop by the nurses office or whatever first, but I don't care. I'd rather Beck take me straight to the hospital.

In the car, I just loose the fight to stay awake and drift to sleep.

-Beck POV-

I cannot believe that Tori did that to MY JADE. I would've rather Jade hurt Tori than my Jade getting hurt. Tori better hope that this isn't serious. Cat is silently crying in the backseat of the car. I don't think that she knows that it might not be all serious. I think she thinks Jade is seriously hurt. Poor Jade, my baby. She doesn't deserve this. Jade would have never hurt Tori for real, and she knows that! They were just starting to become decent friends, and then my girl gets beaten with a cane. Tori definitely deserve to be suspended. Oh whoops, I think if I squeeze the steering wheel any tighter it might explode. I have every right to be mad. Tori so did this on purpose. I watched all their practices and never did Jade put a finger on Tori for real. So why did my baby have to be the one to get hurt? I will deal with getting Tori suspended after Jade gets checked out. I look over to my injured girlfriend. She's even gorgeous passed out with a bloody eye.

"Cat! Sorry to interrupt you but call up Andre and ask him to meet us up at the hospital if you could?" I ask in the nicest voice I can manage. I have to at least be nice to Cat.

"Can I call Robbie instead?"

"Whatever, just call the gang and tell them to meet us up. Also, bring Tori. I want to have a few words with her."

"Trust me you're not the only one. I want to ground her into the ground!"

"Cat, calm down, it will be ok!" I have never seen Cat this angry. But, she has known Jade since kindergarten so she has every right to be.

"It is not ok! Sure, Jade will be ok! But that's not the point! She didn't deserve to be beaten! Tori does!" Cat was now screaming and sobbing at the same time. I hope she doesn't wake up Jade.

"Cat, I promise you that Tori will be punished through the school, and if she isn't you can beat her up."

"Good." **(A/N: yes, Cat is way OOC but I think she would be mad if Tori beat up Jade.)**

Finally, we pull into the hospital, and go to the ER. I heard that if it's crowded and they make you wait it's a good thing because then it means that you're not as serious as other people and you will be ok. Jade better darn right be ok. Even with a bloody bruised face, she is gorgeous to me. No one can change that.

-Cat POV-

I hate hospitals, especially when I'm here because one of my 'friends' beat my actual best friend up with a cane. I hope Robbie gets here soon. That way it won't be awkward anymore with Beck carrying Jade and whispering to her sleeping body. I'm used to it, Beck usually does talk to Jade while they cuddle or she sleeps in his arms, but usually there are other people around for me to talk to. I just pull out my coloring book and try to color. The purple crayon is very pretty! I just got the 96 pack of crayons, so there are like ten shades of purple! Oh wait, I can't use purple. My last lion was purple. I don't like totally repeating drawings. What about the green! This green reminds me of the time my brother took the lawnmower and, ooh! There's a guy outside on a lawnmower! I wonder if he works for the hospital too. I could never work for a hospital. Too much blood and stuff you know? I should curl my hair again one day. Instead of straightening it, I should leave it curly. Why did I stop curling it again? Oh right! Cause all the celebrities started to straighten their hair. Jade curls hers, and it looks really good on her. I look back over to them and Jade is curled up against Beck, sleeping, and I sware I saw a tear roll down Beck's cheek. I put my crayons and coloring book back in my bag and walk over to them.

"She will be fine, just like you promised. Don't cry." I say, as just as I see Robbie and Andre walk in. I wonder where that biatch Tori Vega is. Maybe I should start calling her Vega. Cause whenever Jade called her Vega it meant she was mad at her. And I am very mad at her. Instead, I just run up to Robbie and hug him. I wonder how he got mixed into this. Lane probably let him leave class. After all, he knows how close we all are. Robbie isn't even in our stage fighting class but he seems to know exactly what went down. Andre is sitting next to Beck in the chair I was just in, talking to him. I kind of want to know what they are talking about, but I don't want to eavesdrop. One time, my brother was pretending to be a spy and was eavesdropping from inside the ladies bathroom on their conversations, and then one of the ladies discovered him and beat him with her purse. Oh! My purse is shiny. I don't know where it is. Oh! There it is over by Beck. I take Robbie's hand and pull him over to the row of chairs that the rest of the gang is sitting in.

"Where's Tori?" I ask Andre as we sit down.

"Talking with Principal Ikner, Lane, and Russ about what happened. She's coming as soon as possible." He answers me, and kind of quietly.

"I hope she gets suspended for what she did to my girl." Beck says below his breath. He really is mad. I do not blame him at all. Tori honestly does deserve to be suspended. Even Andre has to agree with that.

"Honestly, even I know it wasn't an accident. No matter how hard I try to defend her, she had that look in her eyes before she swung. Everyone saw it." Andre says timidly. He really likes Tori, but even he can't take the blame off her.

Just after that, a nurse walks out and calls for a "Jadelyn West." Beck stands up, and I realize now that he's still cradling Jade in his arms. That's so sweet!

"I take it that you are Beckett Oliver." The woman looks at him.

"Yes ma'am." He responds.

"Just put Jadelyn down in that wheelchair over there, and we will take care of her. You stay out here."

"Wait, I can't come!" he sounds worried. He should be, we all are.

"No. Sit here and we will let you know when you can visit."

He doesn't even fight her on the matter. I don't think he has enough energy to fight her on it. He sits back down and puts his head in his hands, and begins to cry. I've never seen Beck cry except over Jade being hurt. Come to think of it, ever since Tori came to Hollywood Arts, Jade has been getting hurt a lot more. Which is weird; cause what would Tori get from hurting Jade? She can't ever get Beck; he has undying love for my best friend. They are perfect for each other, fire and ice.

"It's probably going to be awhile. Let's go down to the cafeteria and grab something for lunch."Andre says hopefully. He would be thinking about food. Now that I think of it, I'm kind of hungry too.

"You three go ahead, I'm going to wait here in case the doctors need me." Beck says slowly, and with a worried tone.

Andre, Robbie and I stand up but not before asking Beck if he wants anything. He explained that he was too worried and stressed to eat right now.

I turn around about halfway down the hall, and he resumes his position with head in hands, silently sobbing. I feel so horrible for him. The pain he is going through right now…even if the pain all of us are going through seeing both Beck and Jade like this is nothing like the pain Tori will experience once she gets here. That…will be bad. She is liked less than Rex right now.

-Jade POV-

I wake to bright lights, muffled voices that seem to be arguing somewhere nearby, a hand I recognize as Beck's squeezing mine and a sharp pain in my face. I open my eyes and turn my head to look at Beck. Why are his eyes all red and puffy and why are there tear streaks on his cheeks? Where am I? Why don't I remember? Beck is just looking at me, and I open my mouth, "Where am I?" I say quietly.

"Jade…you're in a hospital." He says slowly.

"Wait, so when Vega hit me, it was that bad?" When I said this, his face got even more worried than it already was, if that is possible.

"Yes…don't worry though, Tori is suspended for one week and then has detention for 3 weeks."

"That's not what I was worried about. What happened?"

"Well, you and Tori were doing your stage fight and-"

"She hit me with a cane. I know that. But when can I go home?" I interrupted him. Oh well.

"The doctor said you can come home once you wake up."

"Well I'm up. Let's go!" I sit up in the bed and drop Beck's hand. I didn't even realize he was still holding it. I notice I'm in those gown things. "Ugh, Beck hand me my clothes. These are nasty."

He hands me them wearily. I think he's afraid of what will happen when we both see Vega. Something tells me he hasn't left the hospital, maybe the dried tears. I don't think everything is ok. I walk into the bathroom and change back into my sweats from school today. Instead of just walking out, I peek out my head and say "Beck, come in here." He comes right away. I grab a wet paper towel and wipe his cheeks, then dry them with another towel.

I grab his hand, and pull him to the bed. I still haven't looked in a mirror, ugh.

"What's wrong babe. Why were you crying?" I assume our normal position, with my legs over his.

He looks at me slowly, and says, "Before you woke up, and I was talking to the doctors, they told me that you might not remember anything since it was a blow to the head. From the looks of it, you remember everything, but they told me that you might not even remember people like Cat and I. Don't stress though, they said nothing was broken or anything, just a bruise and minor concussion. They already gave me papers to sign before, now we just have to wait for the discharge papers."

I pull him into a tight hug. "I remember everything. I remember you, I remember Cat, I remember Andre, I remember Robbie, I unfortunately remember Vega, I even remember Rex. You shouldn't worry too much. I'm a big girl." We both go in for a kiss, which quickly turns to a make out session. I just then notice that there is still the faint arguing, but only because it seems like the argument is coming to an end. Just then, Cat walks in with balloons. Ugh, balloons. Whatever, I remember Cat was crying in the car before I fell asleep, so she was probably worried on some degree too.

She comes up to me and gives me a huge hug and says "Oh my god Jade! You're ok! This is so amazing! I'm going to help Beck take you back to the RV, I'm so happy your ok!" She is screaming. Once she releases me I realize that she wasn't alone before. She was just the only one running and screaming. Robbie, Andre, and…Vega are standing against the wall. Right after Cat let me go, she ran up to Robbie and grabbed his hand. Interesting. I'll have Beck ask Andre about that later. Speaking of Beck, he obviously noticed Tori, and hasn't talked to her yet because he suddenly pulled me onto his lap, with a tighter grip than usual.

"Hey Jade, you woke up." Robbie says awkwardly.

"No Robbie. My eyes are just open and I'm talking and all that, but I'm still asleep." I say with my usual edged tone.

"Beck! Let Jade lay down if she's still asleep!" Cat yelled.

"Lil Red, she's not sleeping she was being sarcastic." Andre explained to Cat, then turned to me, "So how do you feel?"

"My face hurts." I respond briskly, more staring down Vega than looking at Andre. I swear I saw her smirk when I said the word 'hurts.'

"Excuse me, Tori." Beck says quickly and with an edge.

"Yes?" She says. She reeks of fake innocence.

"Two things: Apologize to Jade, because even Andre knows you did this on purpose to my girl. Second, wipe that smirk off your face. My girlfriend's hurting is nothing to smirk about." I guess I'm not the only one that saw the smirk. I've never really heard Beck use this angry tone with, well, anyone.

Suddenly everyone steps towards Beck & I, and stare at Tori expectantly.

"I'm sorry for whacking you in the face with a cane, Jade." She says insincerely. Everyone is still staring at her, so she adds, "maybe you didn't deserve it as much as I thought you did…" she trails off at the end.

Beck picks me up and puts me down and starts walking over to Tori with strong steps. Andre grabs his arms to hold him back a little bit. "What. Did. You. Say." He says through gritted teeth. I stand up and put a hand on his bicep, just above where Andre is restraining him from. Cat and Robbie just stand against a wall looking like deer in headlights, they are so unsure of what to do.

"I apologized to your girlfriend." She smirks. SMIRKS!

"After the "apology" as you call it." He says through still gritted teeth.

"I said maybe she didn't deserve it as much as I thought she did." Her smile drops. "Was I not supposed to say that?" She says, truly worried now. If I was her, I would be worried for my own safety too.

"YOU THOUGHT SHE DESERVED IT? YOU KNOW NOTHING TORI VEGA! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY GORGEOUS GIRLFRIEND! SHE DESERVED NOTHING OF THAT MANNER! SHE DESERVED AN A! SHE WASN'T PLANNING ON HITTING YOU SO WHY WOULD YOU HIT HER!" Beck was screaming at her and trying to charge her now, I could tell Andre was having difficulty, so I grabbed Beck's head, turned it to the side, and kissed him right on the lips. Andre dropped Beck's arms once our lips made contact. I pulled him closer to me, and felt him relax and pull me tighter to him. I separated us and whispered "Its fine" in his ear. Then I turned to Tori, and felt Beck's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, and told her "Please leave." She opened her mouth as to say something, and I put up a hand, "Just go." She turned and started to walk. Andre followed her, but not before turning to Beck and I and saying, "I am so sorry for her behavior."

Déjà vu for all the times Beck has said that on my behalf. We sit there chatting, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and I, for about 5 minutes until a nurse comes in and hands Beck my discharge papers. He signs them and the nurse tells us we can leave whenever. Cat gathers up all the balloons she brought earlier, and we all leave. We stop in the lobby because Andre and Tori are arguing in the corner of the waiting room, quietly though, we can't really hear anything. We just sit and wait because Robbie drove Andre here.

-Tori POV-

So, yes I hit Jade on purpose. I had to do it before she hit me. I didn't mean to swing so high to hit her in the face or so hard to give her a concussion. I also wasn't exactly thinking when I said what I said in the hospital room. She really doesn't deserve it, but I really didn't deserve being hurt. Well, I didn't but now it seems like I do deserve the pain. Whatever, Jade is going home, I'm suspended and detentioned. The only problem is that I think I lost my friends, at least for a little while. Andre will probably forgive me the fastest. After all, we are dating. But, no one else knows. He only asked me out last night and we were going to tell everyone today at my house after school, but that's not going to happen. We'll probably just have to tell everyone now. He's been lecturing me ever since we left Jade's room, but the lecture is over because now he is saying,

"I forgive you, but I don't think Cat does, and I'm not sure if Beck ever will. Cat has been friends with Jade since forever, and from my experiences with them, neither of them forgives anyone who wrongs the other, at least not easily. Robbie will forgive you next. I think they all know you did it on purpose, but they don't know that you didn't mean it. You just have to apologize a little more sincerely." With that, he took my hand and pulled me towards the rest of our little group.

Beck pulls Jade onto his lap protectively at the sight of me. Cat cowers back in her seat a little, and I notice how Robbie squeezes her hand as if to tell her it is all ok. Cute.

Andre starts "Tori has something she wants to say to everyone." He looks at me expectantly.

"First off, Jade I am so sorry for hitting you. I just didn't want you to hit me, so I guess I had thought that if I hit you first, just gently, Russ would call off the fight before you could hurt me. I didn't mean to give you a concussion and put you in the hospital. Also, to both you and Beck, I am even sorrier for the way I acted back there in the room. You didn't deserve it. I guess I was just trying to be a biatch. Cat and Robbie, I'm sorry you guys had to watch this and I'm sorry to you all for causing all this. I really am. Forgive me?"

Jade spoke first. "I forgive you, but only somewhat. Now we are definitely NOT friends at all, maybe acquaintances, but only because of the apology. I will not hug or touch you ever again. Talk only when needed until my face heals. Got it?" I nod.

Beck loosened his grip slightly and whispered in Jade's ear not so quietly, "You're forgiving her?" Jade nods to him, then they both look at me. "Jade may forgive you, but I'm not so sure. You were very rude. I forgive you, but on the same bases as Jade said before."

Cat and Robbie both say at the same time, "We forgive you." Then Cat adds, on the same conditions. Also, please never partner up with any of us again. Thank you."

I'm so happy! They all forgive me. I think…

Then Andre says, "Good. Because guess what? Tori and I are dating!" He then pulls me into a kiss. They all smile somewhat.

Jade looks at Beck and says to him "Told you so." So that's what they were whispering about while Andre & I were in the corner. Robbie grabs Cat's hand and pulls her to a standing position too.

"Us too!" they yell excitedly! To this, everyone claps. Jade smirks in her seat on Beck's lap and says, "Finally!"

We talk for a few more minutes before Beck says "I should bring Jade back to the RV now and ice her face." We laugh humorlessly and say our goodbyes. Beck and Jade leave in Beck's car, Cat and Robbie leave to go somewhere, anywhere, who knows where, in Robbie's car, and finally Andre drives me home in his car. Good thing we ended up in 3 cars!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes Chapter 2 for you all! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, special notes are at the end of this chapter. This idea came to me while I was trying to fall asleep last night, so yes, another insomnia-based story. LOL isn't that how it always is for me? At least I don't get writers block...at least at nighttime. Enjoy!**

-Becks POV-

Jade sat in the passenger seat of my car, trying to find a good song on my iPod to listen to the rest of the 15 minute ride back to my RV. I could tell she really was in pain, but she wasn't showing it. Cat and Robbie and all them, they couldn't tell, but I could. Only I could. I turn to my girlfriend and say "We didn't really forgive Tori, right?"

I'm not so sure if I really did, I'm actually positive I don't. I don't think Cat and Robbie do either. Andre might, but only since they're now dating.

"Not in the least." She replies monotone.

"Good, wait, when you don't forgive, you revenge…I actually agree this time."

"'You…agree?" she finally looked up skeptically, "Are you sure you're not the one that got hit in the head!"

"I agree this time around. You know, I never liked Tori like I like you. I knew she was going to pull something like this eventually. And I agree. Sorry if that disappoints you?" I'm not so sure what she's thinking right now. I don't agree a hundred percent, but in defense of Jade, my girl ended up in the hospital, not Vega.

"No! I love it!" she was full blown smiling, something only I ever get to see.

"So, what were you planning?" I'm worried now, not for anything except I don't want anything to backfire which would end up in another hospital visit for Jade.

"Just a few small pranks, glue on the locker handle, rearranging her entire room, stealing all her clothes so she has to wear Trina's, food dyed shampoo and conditioner, pretty basic stuff. I don't want to be suspended!"

"Sounds good, not so dangerous. Good girl." I'm glad to hear she doesn't have anything major planned…that she's sharing at least.

"I'm not a dog." She snaps back at me.

Ignoring that comment, I change the subject, "Why don't you call Cat and see if her and Robbie want to come over tonight for a movie night of some sort?"

"Nah."

"Nah? Why not?"

"I'm going to order a pizza for us, then we are going to watch movies, alone."

"Why alone? We do that every night!"

"MY FACE HURTS AND I WANT TO BE ALONE EXCEPT FOR YOU SINCE EVEN IF I WENT HOME RIGHT NOW YOU WOULD FOLLOW ME!" She screamed. A lot of energy for someone just out of the hospital, but then again, it is Jade. She surprises us all.

"That is true."

"So we are going back to the RV and ordering a pizza."

"Yes, unless you want to go out to the pizza place?"

"Looking like this?" she said gesturing to her outfit, "Are you crazy? Do you want everyone to think I'm a total slob? So you have a reason to break up with me? Lovely, just lovely Beck. Why don't you just bring me home if you want to break up with me?"

I pulled over sharply to the side of the road, turned to her, and grabbed her face in my hands.

"Listen to me. I don't love anyone else. You look gorgeous, as usual. I'm bringing you back to the RV, because that is home. Even if you object, I am not above tying you down just to make you stay with me, because I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, we kissed, for maybe 5 minutes, so more made out. I don't mind one bit. We got back to the RV and ordered our pizza, Jade naturally made me get up so no one could see her "in this outfit, looking like this". I thought she looked fine, but I'm not going to argue. It's been a long day, for both of us, but more her. Jade fell asleep on me in the middle of yet another old Full House rerun at about 10:30, we ditched the movie as we had seen them all. I'm almost positive we've seen all the Full Houses too, but that's ok with me. I think Jade secretly loves the show too. I picked her up bridal style, just like this morning, except this time blood wasn't coming out of her face, there was instead a bruise in that place. As I put her on the bed, I remembered that we wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Jade had to be woken up every 3 hours…fun. I set my alarm clock for 1:30 am. Jade will murder me when I wake her up before school starts, but I'd rather myself dead than her. We're in for a long night, good thing tomorrow is Saturday and there isn't school! I lay down next to my gorgeous goddess, and fall asleep with her head on my chest again.

**Hope you liked it! Will update soon- probably with the other character's Friday nights or straight to Monday- let me know! Also, I might be going to camp from Saturday-Tuesday so if I don't update during that time span, that woul be why.**

**Special thank you's to reviewers:**

**GotBade- Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!(:**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade- Thank you for reading!(:**

**ziver911- Its ok, I don't really love Tori either, I kind of dislike her, which I know is mean but I can't help it! I don't know why because I love Victoria Justice, just the character she plays I don't care for. The kindergarten thing came from the fact that somehow, Jade can stand to be around Cat even when she gets a little annoying. Cat, Jade & Beck are my favorites so they will always stick together, haha! Thank you so much!(:**

**GrayAreas- Thank you so much!(: I knew while I was writing that Cat was OOC, and so was pretty much everyone at some point, but that's why its fanfiction, right? lol, at least thats how I think of it in my mind. Thank you!**

**LizGilliesFan- your request is my command! lol(: I will definitly work on more episodes that I turn my way to be Bade-y, right after I finish this story! Thank you(:**

**OMGitzMollie- done(: hope you like it!**

**Anonymous-Thank you(: I'm working on it, but I can only wrap my head around one story at a time, if you know what I mean. I try to write every day, but it only works some days. lol.**

**thank you all for reading!**

**kisses,**

**the blonde truth :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, one last update until I go to my weekend sleepaway camp. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any characters mentioned up to this point (Chapter 3) in this story. Sorry!**

-Cat POV-

I cannot believe what Robbie, Jade, Beck and I are doing right now. Let me explain, we are pranking Tori to get back at her for whacking Jade's face. If it was possible, Jade's face has gotten slightly worse, Beck is totally stressing over her with her concussion and all that. Anyway, Jade and Beck called up Robbie and I on Saturday asking us to join them in their pranking series. The pranks are pretty simple stuff, very basic. I have a feeling that once we all get really into this, Andre will let it slip. Oh yeah, Andre's in on this too. We 3 way-ed him. Only a three way since now Robbie and I are dating so we were at the park. The park is so pretty! We made a bench be ours almost. We drew on it with my crayons, but not obviously drew on it. Just underneath the seat part. That way it will never get washed away. One time, my brother was in a river and got washed away, but that's ok because he's home now! Oh yeah, Andre's helping us by keeping Tori busy while we do the pranks, like today we're going to glue her locker, so he's just going to pick her up a little later for school. Jade and Beck didn't say how we were going to do this, but I figure it will work really well!

"Guys, walk faster!" Jade turned and yelled at Robbie and me. I don't know how Beck and Jade walk so quickly together. They always have their arms wrapped around each other's waists and cuddle while they walk. I don't know how they don't have to walk like a turtle, I mean me and Robbie are just holding hands and we're walking slowly.

We finally got to Tori's locker and Beck pulled a huge bottle of liquid glue out of Jade's bag that he was carrying for her.

"Uh, why so much glue?" Robbie questioned nervously.

"We're not JUST gluing the handle so her hands get glue-y, we're gluing the locker part too so when she tries to light it up, she gets sticky. For what she did, she deserves it." Beck replied, somehow calmly.

"Cat, did you bring the paintbrushes?" Jade asked me.

"Yep yep!" I said in my usual tone as I pulled out 4 paintbrushes.

"Ok, just take a paintbrush and make very thin brushstrokes so the glue doesn't show up. Do a few layers though, but once it starts to show stop. The glue doesn't dry so quickly so we should be good. Andre will bring Tori in in about 10 minutes." Jade gave out directions and we all set to work.

Ten minutes later, Andre walked in with his arm around Tori's shoulders possessively. He walked her over to her locker, kissed her then walked to his own. Aw, how cute! Just like Beck and Jade just minus the extra cuteness that comes from them being together so long. Andre opened his locker just as Tori tried to pull her handle open, we didn't put glue on the actual lock part, but when she put her hand on the handle, it got majorly glued. Then to try and pull open her locker she put her other hand flat on the locker part. How that would get the locker open, even I wouldn't notice. We all watched laughing from the steps. Tori screamed and Andre ran over to her.

"Someone put glue all over my locker! Now I can't get any of my stuff out for the rest of the day! Or at least until it dries! Oh my god! Ughh! WHERE'S JADE!" Tori screamed, especially loudly that last sentence before running to the bathroom to wash her hands before Andre even got a word out.

"Wow, she's even more biatchy and demanding than we thought. I have a new reason to do these pranks!" Jade announced to us all in between laughter.

"What would that be?" Beck asked twirling her to face him. They're so cute when they're having fun, well always but especially then.

She touched his cheek with her hand and said "You all don't need to know." Then smirked. Oh Jade!

"Jaaaadey! I wanna know!" I whined. Yes, whined. It gets what I want, at least with Jade. Well, only if I do it enough to annoy her.

"Me too!" Robbie piped up for the first time since we glued the locker.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll tell you. Now we gotta go wipe off that glue before she comes back." Jade said.

"Why wipe it off! We just did it!" I whined, again.

"So Vega looks like she was just pretending and all that! Now let's move!"

We wiped it off and Andre made sure Tori stayed in the bathroom, not like she was coming out for a while. I was playing hide and seek with my brother once and hid in the bathroom. I stayed there all day. He forgot he was playing and went swimming. In his clothes! Because he thought I was hiding in the pool. That's ok though! The bathroom is pretty! It's a light purple and ooh! Andre's giving us the signal that means he hears Tori's footsteps coming towards the door. We run over and start talking again.

"Baby, why don't you try opening your locker again?" Andre suggested to Tori.

"No way! I am not washing all that dried glue off my hands again!" She huffed.

"Fine, I'll do it then."

Andre opened her locker as Tori watched expectantly, as if waiting for him to be glued. Once he was done, he held up his hands and showed her.

"See, no glue!" he said.

She grabbed his arms and inspected his hands.

"W-what? How can this be? It doesn't make sense!" Tori was screaming. My cue!

"Tori, what's wrong?" I asked innocently. I was an actress after all!

"My locker had glue on it just a few minutes ago and now it's all gone! It was definitely there!"

I put my hand over her lip glossed mouth, ew the lip gloss got on my hand. And I doubt it's strawberry flavored.

"Are you sure it was there?" I said as I removed my hand and wiped it on Tori's shoulder. It was her lip gloss after all!

"Yes I'm sure!" she yelled. At me! Tori has never yelled at me. I look at the floor when I notice Jade coming over dragging Beck too by his arm.

"Did. You. Just. Yell. At. Cat!" Jade seethed at Tori while Beck held her back against his chest to restrain her in a way.

"I didn't mean to! I just ughh!" Tori stammered.

"If you meant to or not, no one yells at Cat! Except obviously you! What is up with you lately VEGA? First you hit my girl, then you insult us both while she is in a hospital, then you yell at Cat! This is getting out of control!" Beck argued on our behalf.

"Seriously." Robbie said blatantly. They all walked away from Tori and Andre, who were now hugging and having an intense talk.

I'm still stunned that she yelled at me! Well at least we have Sikowitz's next and he likes all of us better than Tori, whom he secretly hates so he will let us team up against her in his class. We go to talk to him about next period's plans. He agrees and says that he will give us an improv scene that goes against Tori. This should be fun, a prank that wasn't expected!

**Soo, what'd you all think? Hope you liked it! Up next is Sikowitz's class. I will update that chapter Tuesday when I come home. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thank yous:**

**OMGitzMollie - of course! (: thank you for continuing on reading the story! I really appreciate it!**

**Lexi - thank you so much!(: glad you enjoyed it!**

**omgitsbade - thank you!(: and I totally agree on the thing about Tori- we all know she's evil deep down but they never show that. It kind of bothers me how Jade always gets the bad rep and never Tori. Especially since Jade is one of my favorites.**

**Hawkpath of RiverClan - thank you for reading!(: I try to update every day but I will be away this weekend so Tuesday!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**kisses,**

**the blonde truth :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know it's been a week since I last updated this story and I am so sorry! I had camp all weekend, and didn't get home until late Tuesday night and just crashed right away. Wednsday I turned on my computer to find out that over the weekend my internet had been disconnected, and that still isn't fixed yet. I just took my moms laptop to write this chapter on. So I went two days trying to figure out how to write before I realized my mom wasn't using her laptop anymore. Now, the only issue might be Hurricane Irene. If I loose power when it hits up here, I don't know how long it will be for it to be turned on. So on that note, my thoughts and prayers go out to those already affected by the hurricane, and also to everyone else up North here that will be hit in a few hours. Stay safe everyone! Enjoy the chapter!**

-Beck POV-

Jade lifts her head off my shoulder and smirks at me when Tori walks into Sikowitz's classroom, about 6 minutes late. I'm really happy Sikowitz is on board with this project, I mean of all people you would think he would be against it, but he secretly hates Tori.

"Aaahh! Tori!" Sikowitz screams.

"Aaahh! Sikowitz!" Tori yells back, then takes a seat next to Jade which Jade replies to by moving onto my lap. Oh trust me, I don't mind Jade sitting on me at all.

"To kick off today's class, Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade will be performing an improve scene for us. Beck- you are Jade's boyfriend who is very protective of her especially since she broke her arm when Tori knocked her down the stairs, Cat- you are both Beck and Jade's best friend and you really dislike Tori, and Tori you are the girl who broke Jade's arm, who is in denial. Commence Scene!" Sikowitz announces. I like this scene a lot, very much like the current situation on hand. I put my arm around Jade's waist pulling her close to me and she rests her head on my shoulder again.

"So, I hear you were the one that pushed my best friend down the stairs huh!" Cat screamed in Tori's face.

"No! I sware to god it wasn't me! She tripped!" Tori cried.

"Then how do you explain you putting your hands on her back and then her flying down the stairs?" I questioned with anger in my voice.

"I don't know what you were watching but I didn't touch her!" Tori argued.

"Listen, we all know what you did and why, what we don't know is why you deny it." Jade piped up for the first time.

"You may think you know why but maybe you don't! So shut up!" Tori screamed in Jade's face. WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. HER. You do NOT scream at my girl! Ever!

"You shut up!" Cat and I both hollered back at her at the same time.

"So what we think is the reason, is not really the reason? The reason you gave us is not really the reason? So you're a violent liar." Jade seethed.

"I'm a violent liar? Take a look at yourself!" Tori screamed in Jade's face again. I pulled Jade behind me and opened my mouth to say something to Vega but was cut off.

_SMACK!_

Cat had left a five-star across Tori's cheek.

"You never call my best friend a violent liar after you break her arm or there will be even worse consequences. You hear me?" Cat explained viciously to Tori, then walked off stage and sat down.

The three of us left stared at each other for a few seconds before Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and back to our seats.

Tori stood there shocked at what Cat had done, and when I looked around the room, a lot of other kids were too. Not Sikowitz, who was loudly clapping.

"Well done, well done! I loved the way the slap added to the dramatic effect, and the incline in volume was wonderful!"

"Sikowitz!" Tori screeched.

"Yes, Tori?" he asked innocently.

"Cat slapped me! Why does that deserve applause?" there's that screeching again…

"It was all in the name of improv, everyone does something like that at some point in their career. Don't worry about it, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Sikowitz explained.

Cat looked up at Tori with those big apologetic eyes of hers. Except Jade, Robbie and I knew they were fake. She meant to slap Tori, or maybe she didn't; either way Vega deserved it.

"I enjoyed the slap!" Jade said from her resumed position on my lap.

"Of course you did. You enjoy any pain that happens to me! I thought we were over the whole black-eye thing! I mean seriously! The worst part was that you had a concussion! If anything, you deserved to be slapped once again! Maybe I should make that happen!" Tori said, walking towards us. I pulled Jade off my lap, sat her on the seat and stood up in front of her.

The entire class gasped then dropped to a dead silence.

-Cat POV-

Oh no! I think Beck and Tori are going to get into a fight! Beck wouldn't hit a girl would he? Well, not usually. I don't think he will hit Tori. One time my brother was at the beach and he was dancing and he accidentally hit a girl in the face with his elbow. She poured her slurpee down his shorts. Not the point!

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Beck seethed slowly right in Tori's face. Jade stood up and grabbed Beck's hand and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine, I got this." She whispered in his ear, barely loud enough for me to hear and I was sitting right behind this whole ordeal!

Tori ignored that whisper, and said to Beck and now Jade too, "I said that your girlfriend is being way out of hand about something that we all said was over and done with."

"That's not all you said." Beck replied with venom in his voice. I have never seen Beck this mad!

"Yes it is." Tori argued.

"No it isn't! You said that Jade should have been slapped again!" I stood up and walked over to Beck and Jade.

"Thank you Cat." Beck said.

"I changed my mind Vega, this is not over. And never will be, isn't that correct?" She asked Beck and I, and now Robbie too. I didn't even notice him come over.

We all nodded.

"Might wanna sleep with one eye open" Jade warned, then her and Beck left, Robbie and I following shortly after.

When I got into the hallway, Beck and Jade, or Bade as I like to call them, were pressed up against the lockers in a heated make-out session.

It was lunch next, so Robbie and I just went out to the Asphalt Café and began to wait for Jade and Beck's make-out to be over so that we can plan our next prank.

**So, what did you all think? Good, no good? I wrote this not during my normal time frame, so let me know what you think!**

**Reviewers:**

**Hawkpath of RiverClan - I actually did laugh when I read that because I say that all the time now and my friends always like, ok you're becoming a bit more like Cat each day! lol and thank you so much!**

**Pepsigirl120 - haha thank you so much(: I am writing more each day, but just haven't been updating for the reasons in the bold at the top of this chapter. thank you so much! I just started writing stories when I discovered that I would be in Honors English and that calls for a lot of writing, so I use these stories as practice. Also procrastination for my essays, but eh, who cares? As long as they get done! lol, thank you so much for your positive feedback I really appreciate it!**

**BeckXAshley- thank you(:**

**Dawnmist of RiverClan - before I start the thank you part, are you and Hawkpath of RiverClan ^ related or friends? That just came to mind as I was reading the reviews. Thank you so much!(: I think not only the series, but also Tori's future relationships, etc would be totally different. Thank you so much!(: The idea came to me in the car as I was watching the episode on my iPod. Bade for life! (:**

**Serene Cullen - thank you(: Yes, I decided to continue because of how OOC the ending was. I couldn't just leave it like that, so I dreamt up a way to make it more realistic as you read in the next chapters, I do admit the end was laziness because it was originally a one-shot and I thought it was a pretty long one-shot so I just cut it off short. Pure laziness, and I admit and apoligize for that. I actually think Tandre is very cute, because Andre was Tori's first friend at HA. I'm a fan of the basic couples on the show, Bade, Cabbie, Tandre. I can not stand Bori, sorry for the Bori fans out there. That is a very good idea you have, I'll have to credit you for that if I use it. Thank you for the input!**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen- thank you! it came to me, I actually don't remember when but I probably mentioned when it came to me in the little authors notes at the end of the chapters. Thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone else for reading!**

**Kisses,**

**The Blonde Truth :***


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I just got power back after Hurricane Irene. My town got hit the hardest around 3 am and we lost power around 4, but it's back on now! For me at least. The only things left of the hurricane are the fallen trees, broken pipes, power outages, debris and mini rivers all over the place. Also, the lake down the road flooded over onto the beach portion and there are some sun drizzles and big wind gusts. So with that said, thoughts and prayers out to all the other victims out there, hope is on its way. Hopefully the devastation in other areas of the East Coast isn't as bad as it was supposed to be, before I went to bed last night they said it was supposed to be horrible around here, and I don't think it was too bad. I haven't turned on the news since then, but Chris has been listening to the radio all day as he cleared the branches and debris off the driveway. Well, that was a long authors note, onto the story!**

-Robbie POV-

Well, Sikowitz's class was…interesting? I still cannot believe Cat actually slapped Tori. But hey, they've been best friends since kindergarten. I remember when I first met them in 3rd grade, Jade took all my books out of my backpack and replaced them with fake bugs. I thought they were real and when I got home my mom thought someone had broken into the house I screamed so loudly…wait a second!

"Jade! Cat!" I interrupted their prank planning. Cat and Beck just looked at me and Jade, well glared at me.

"What!" Guess who? Yep, that was Jade.

"Remember when we first met, and you put fake bugs in my bag?" I said quickly.

"I remember that, you screamed so loud your momma thought something was dying!" Rex piped up, earning a giggle from Cat.

"Yeah I remember…so?" Jade again. How do they not see where I was going with this!

"Why don't we put fake bugs in Tori's bag? Or something!" I asked…this actually might be a good idea. Yes, me, Robbie Shapiro, came up with a good prank.

"That would actually work." I almost forgot Beck was here, he hasn't been talking. I think he's still mad over last period's fight.

"Why don't we put them in her bag…and her bed!" Cat got all excited when she came up with another portion.

"Yes yes yes yes! This will work! We just have to get Andre to take her out after school one day, and fill her bed with the bugs, I mean Trina will let us in. She's not so happy about what Tori did to me either. The bag we could do at school, while she's in the bathroom or something. But when will this one happen? Tonight? Tommorow? We already did two today…" Jade drifted off into thought.

"I say we do it tomorrow, we don't even have fake bugs to do it today anyway. And you should probably let her think that we stopped the pranks for a day." Beck said.

And so it was confirmed. Beck texted Andre asking him to take Tori out tomorrow and he agreed. He didn't say why he was offering to pay for an after school ice-cream trip, and Andre didn't ask.

Cat and I were going to the toy store tonight, we were going to anyway to get more coloring books for Cat, but now we have to get bugs too. Jade was going to call Trina tonight, and if Trina didn't agree to the plan, Beck would borrow a ladder from his dad. Did you know that ever since the incident with Tori, Jade has been sleeping over in Beck's RV every night? I mean, I knew they had sleepovers I just didn't know how constant they were.

-Cat POV-

Yay! Me and Robbie were going to the toy store! I'm getting new coloring books! I hope they came out with some new books, cause I pretty much used all the old ones! But if I have to I'll color them again! Pinky sware! I have a whole bookshelf in my room full of coloring books, just from this year! All my old ones are in my closet. Oh, and Robbie is buying Jade bugs. Teehee that sounds funny. Buying Jade bugs. Well, technically. Only fake bugs though! One time my brother caught a lot of real bugs. But he let them free. He caught them in a little plastic container…and then they started attacking each other. It reminded me of the time that my uncle and uncle's dogs got into a fight, but with my brother it was bugs not dogs. So we're going to fill Tori's bed with bugs. She's been very mean to me ever since she hit Jade. Beck says it's just her true colors shining through, but I don't see any rainbows. Robbie says that she's probably just really mad that we didn't forgive her since she never really became friends with many people besides us and now she doesn't have too many people except Andre. I probably wouldn't have been as mad if she had just apologized and never said Jade deserved it. I would've been mad, but not as mad as I am now.

"Cat, hey Cat! Cat! Kitty Cat!" Oh, I forgot that Robbie was in the car with me!

"Hi Robbie!"

"We're here!"

"Yay!" I said excitedly as I jumped out of the car. Robbie met me on the sidewalk and grabbed my hand as we walked into the toy shop. I immediately ran over to the coloring books and Robbie went on a quest for bugs.

A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around to see Andre.

"Hey lil Red!"

"Oh hey Andre! Why are you here?"

"I'm just picking up a few toys for my cousins birthday party this weekend. What about you?"

"Coloring books, duh!"

"Oh fun! Well I got to go, my grandma's waiting in the car, can't make a crazy old lady wait in a car by herself for too long! See you tomorrow!"

"Kaykay! Bye!"

I turned around to finish looking at coloring books. There were 5 more than there were last month when I came here! I grabbed the new books and headed over to find Robbie. He was trying to hold probably about 10 containers of fake bugs in his hands, so I grabbed a little shopping basket, dropped the books in it, walked over to Robbie and started taking packages out of his hands and into the basket.

"How many bugs do you think we need?" I questioned. Seriously, there were about 10 packages, maybe more.

"Probably about 20-30 packages. I'm not sure, Jade just said a lot." He responded thoughtfully.

"Just grab a few more, it should be fine."

At the register, it totaled to be 25 packages. Just between the two estimates. We left the toy store with plenty of fake bugs, and 5 new coloring books for me to use. It has been a very good day. Well, minus the fight this morning but that doesn't matter!

**So, what did you all think? I'm not so sure about this chapter…I revised it about 3 times. Not sure, so let me know. Just hit that beloved Review button & leave me a response! Thanks!**

**Hawkpath of RiverClan – We are exactly alike! Except me, its not at times. I'm pretty much always somewhat immature for my age, but that's ok. My friends tell me I'm still a kid at heart. lol. I get sidetracked on anything that matters, but the little things that no one really cares about I get done right away. Thanks for reading!(:**

**Iamsofreakinbored – thank you!(: I very much agree, Tori is my least favorite character, which is weird because the show is centered around her. I watch it for the other characters really. Lol. Thanks!(:**

**LizGilliesFanForever – I know, I just can't seem to put them back in character just yet, I promise that soon enough they will be very much in character. I just love writing about their protectiveness over Jade. Thanks!(:**

**Kikudog6 - thank you so much!(: **

**Thank you do everyone else as well! **

**Kisses, **

**The Blonde Truth :***


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in forever! So instead of keeping you with a long pre-story note, I'm just going to make this my shortest pre-story note ever! Enjoy!**

-Beck POV-

I will admit that I have no clue how this prank will happen because I wasn't around when they did it to Robbie, but Jade and Cat sure knew what they were doing, at least with the bag part. It didn't take too much convincing to get Trina to let us into her house after school, believe it or not her and Jade are actually good friends, they just don't like showing it in public. Trina doesn't particularly care for Tori any more than a sister should, so she was up for some harmless pranking. When Tori left to go to the bathroom during free period, they dumped only one bag of fake-but creepily realistic looking-bugs into her purse. How Andre didn't notice is beyond me, I mean the boy is my best friend, but he can totally be more clueless than Cat sometimes.

"!" Tori's ear splitting scream rang out through probably the entire school and the rest of Northern America when she opened her bag to put her books in her locker.

Robbie, Cat, Jade and I were hiding around the corner when we saw her drop her bag, and heard her break our ears with her scream. The few minutes after that were spent high-fiving and laughing in the janitor's closet. Yet another success party, just like the one after the sticky locker prank. In the middle of all the high fiving, Cat and Robbie pulled each other in for a quick kiss, and that turned into a make out. Probably Rob's first kiss. But hey, you know what they say, love is contagious. I spun Jade around and started to kiss her. This went on for a few minutes before we heard the door to the closet slam open, yes, open. Not shut, slam open. That's how hard Tori pushed it open. Her face was bright red, and probably the funniest thing I have ever seen. She walked straight up to Jade who was being restrained by yours truly. She poked her in the chest and said, "You did this. You embarrassed me in front of everyone! It is all your fault!"

"What do you mean?" Jade said innocently. Huh. For once, Jade being innocent.

"I didn't see you getting embarrassed…" Cat spoke up.

"You poured bugs into my bag so I would flip out in front of everyone! Thus, embarrassing me." Tori screeched.

Seriously, all this screeching she's been doing is starting to hurt my ears.

"Why, I would never do such a thing," Jade said in her Tori-impression voice, then turned back to her regular tone and smirk, "unless of course, you deserved it for being so rude to me. Sound familiar?"

"I-I-I-UGH!" Tori screeched, once again, before turning and stomping out of the closet. Well, this thing is technically a closet, but the amount it is used in this school, it should be a serious room. It's pretty big too.

Thankfully, none of us had classes with Tori for the rest of the day. The real fun will be coming soon.

-Jade POV-

_BANG BANG._ No, no one is getting shot. That's just the sound it makes when I bang on the Vega's front door after school.

"I'm coming!" Trina's voice rang out. Believe it or not, Trina and I are actually friends. We became friends through our mutual distaste for Tori. Trina is convinced that Tori did something to the herbs that poisoned her so she couldn't perform.

"Well hurry up!" I screamed back. Hey, I said we were friends, not that I was going to be nice to her. I'm only nice to Beck and Cat. Maybe Robbie since he's doing this with us…

The front door swung open to reveal Trina standing there still wearing what she was wearing to school, just her hair was thrown up into a ponytail.

"Hey Jade, hey Beck. Tori's room is upstairs, 2nd door on the right. Where do you want me to set up the camera?" Wow. Trina is very prepared for this.

"Camera?" Beck asked.

"Trina's going to hide a camera in Tori's room or something so we can get her reaction on film and post it on the slap." I replied. Man, how did he not know this? We were talking about it at lunch.

"Oh…why didn't I know this?"

"You did." Trina and I both replied at the same time.

"Whatever, let's go bug the place up." He said, defeated.

Trina led us up the stairs to Tori's room. Oh gosh, it is such a Tori Vega room. Not as girlie as Cat, but just hot pink and purple enough. No butterflies and dolls, but there sure are some posters of shirtless guys...and wait a second! Was that a picture of Andre? I mean, sure I had pictures of Beck in my room, but we've been going out for 2 years. Not 2 days!

"This place is really weird." I said sharply.

"Yeah, it actually is." Beck agreed.

"She designed it after some TV show characters bedroom." Trina said from her spot on the ladder. She was putting the camera in the top corner of Tori's room.

"That just makes it creepier." The conversation ended with that comment from me.

We put the bugs in the bed, and the camera up. The three of us stayed and talked for about an hour, and Trina promised to send us the video footage right away.

This. Will. Be. Great.

**So, what did you guys think? I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry I've been really busy with school starting soon and cheerleading practices. I'm really sorry! I don't have much to say besides that so onto thank you's!**

**Kikudog6 – thank you(: you'll actually get it in the next chapter, after this one, so soon enough!**

**LizGilliesFanForever – thank you!(: I'm not actually sure why I started watching Victorious so much, I always disliked Tori. Probably because Caitlin and Will always have it on the TV…but anyway I watch it a lot now! Thank you for the positive thoughts!**

**Omgitsbade – thank you!(: I wish a lot of things were actually Tori's fault. The Cat thoughts actually come from what I think of…I'm told I'm a mixture of Cat and Jade.**

**Hawkpath of RiverClan – oh, really I'm sorry about that! But thanks for the reviews!(:**

**Silver Wolf Ilya – I didn't mean for it to say complete…I thought I changed that. It started as a one-shot that got continued. Thank you(:**

**Badeobsesser - thank you so much(: This is ASAP- I've been very busy…**

**LizGilliesFan – thank you (:**

**Serene Cullen – you reviewed twice, so I'm just going to thank you twice in one note. Thank you, thank you (: lol, but really thank you. I was going to have them tell Andre what they were doing, but I quickly changed my mind because of the no-no factor.**

**Ella Lea- thank you(: I'm sorry about the completeness. It's not. The story was originally a one-shot that I continued due to demands. I will change that right away.**

**Cat Hope Valentine – thank you(: for some reason when I was typing this up at first I put Cat Hope Puppy then I was like, wait a second…lol I changed it before I even typed thank you. Cat/Jade/Beck=the reason to watch Victorious**

**Jeremy Shane – thank you!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha, told you truthers I would update soon! Here it is, along with a two-sentence pre-story note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, the song "Breaking the Habit", or the band "Linkin Park."**

-Jade POV-

The opening notes of "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park playing from my small black PearPhone interrupted mine and Beck's make out session. I was about to hit ignore when I looked at the caller ID

_Trina._

This means news, and probably good. Well, good for us, not Tori.

"Yes?" I answered. Beck looked at me confused, I usually hate with a capital H when people interrupt our moments.

"The videos on the Slap, and she is still breaking my eardrums." Trina's voice came through the electronic device.

"I don't hear any screaming." I replied. Beck's face twisted into an even more confused look than before, so I pointed to the laptop on the bedside table and mouthed "Tori's page" he suddenly understood.

As he powered up the laptop, Trina said "She is screaming like a banshee inside, gotta go let me know what you think of the footage, I found it hysterical"

"Bye" I hung up without a reply, I'm not sure if I would have gotten one anyway, Trina seemed in a rush.

I spun around and saw Beck staring at me, patting the empty space on the bed next to him.

Wordlessly, I sat down and he hit play on the newest video on the evil Vega's Slap! Page.

The screen displayed an empty bedroom for about 15 seconds, then just when I was about to call Trina screaming about how bored I was, Tori walked in the room and sat on her bed. She moved around a little bit, as if trying to grind the mattress in some way, then pulled back the bedspread, revealing all the bugs Beck and I had planted there earlier. The scream she let out was ridiculously high pitched, and she held it for about a solid minute. Then she took a breath, and just as Officer Vega ran into the room she started screaming something that sounded an awful lot like "JAAADE!" She then noticed her father standing in the doorway shocked that his teenage daughter was jumping around screaming like a murderer had broken in, which obviously hadn't happened. She started bouncing, seriously bouncing, whilst screaming and pointing to her bed. Officer Vega picked up the umbrella perched by Tori's doorframe and started walking slowly to the bed, because, you know, an umbrella would have definitely stopped that murderer. He pulled back the sheets then dropped the umbrella and huffed.

"SERIOUSLY, Tori!" he yelled.

"Dad! My bed is infested with bugs! I told you that I needed my own side of the house! This room is too close to the street, and there are bugs in the streets! This is all your fault! UGH!"

"Tori! They are fake bugs" her father explained to her whilst picking one of the praying mantis's up by one of its legs.

"Two minutes ago they weren't plastic! This is all your fault!" Tori screeched back to her calm father before picking up her purse from the edge of her bed and storming out.

At this point, Beck and I were of course hysterically laughing at both the youngest Vega's stupidity, and also her b*tchiness, because seriously even I wasn't that rude to my father. Believe it or not, my dad actually likes me and I like him to.

Once we calmed down, I dialed up Cat's number.

"Hi hi! You've reached Cat what's up?" the little redhead said energetically into the phone. In fact there was so much energy, I could practically feel her jumping up and down. I held the phone a little farther away from my ear then it was when I first dialed the number, so I didn't loose my eardrums.

"Hey Cat. Go on the Slap! and go to Tori's page, Trina put up the video." I ordered.

"Kay Kay! I'll do that now!"

"Good, now bye." With that I hung up, not staying around any longer to possibly be told a story about a crazy brother. Although I have to admit, Cat's brother is actually pretty fun and cool to be around. Not as fun and cool as Beck, but when Beck's in Canada, Cat and her brother entertain me.

I fired off a quick text to Trina:

_Great job, gonna humiliate her big time._

And got a reply a few seconds later:

_Thanks, I left it up on her laptop and put it on her desk right where she can see it right when she walks into the room._

_Perfect._ I replied.

I put my phone down, and immediately felt hands wrapping around my waist from behind.

"Whatcha wanna do next?" I heard Beck's masculine voice from behind me as he kissed my neck.

"I'm thinking something a little more corny? Classic movie pranking. You'll hear about it later. For now, let's entertain ourselves, with each other." I said spinning myself around to face him. Our lips met immediately, starting the entertainment for the night.

**What did you guys all think? Good, bad, eh? Well, I'm starting to get busy with school starting back up, so I will try to update every free second I get. This story will probably last at least another 5-10 chapters, depending on how many ideas I get. You'll find out. Onto thank you's!(: These probably take more time to type up than the actual story. Seriously, this story practically writes itself. Pretty cool actually.**

**LizGilliesFanForever- thank you for reviewing once again!(: I actually don't follow the actual actress Victoria Justice, I just do not like who she plays on the show. Thank you!(: **

**Serene Cullen- not a problem seriously! I think the two reviews might have been for two separate chapters as well. Thank you! (: **

**Iamsofreakinbored- Thank you!(: I thought posting it on theSlap would be interesting, the only downside is everyone knew who did it based on who posted and was tagged in it. But, (spoiler alert) you'll see in the next chapter that everyone is just fine with the gang doing these things, and you'll find out why they don't care about the pranks in the next chapter as well I believe…**

**Jeremy Shane- thank you!(:**

**Hawkpath of RiverClan – I thought so too, I mean they are kind of alike, they both don't particularly like Tori. Thank you!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy! So this story is coming to a close in this chapter. Sorry! I will keep up with one-shots and mini stories until I get the new school/work year under control. **

-Jade POV-

"Hey Beck?" I said, well, stated.

"Mhm?" He replied, playing with a piece of my hair absentmindedly. We were sitting in the black box theatre.

"This is our last prank." He stopped playing with my hair.

"What?"

"Listen up and listen quick dumbass, this is our last prank. I'm not repeating myself again."

"I heard thank you. But why?"

"Because the only pranks I have left are boring."

"Ok…wait so this prank war thing is totally over?" He sounded like a child looking for answers.

"Did I not JUST say that? You really are an idiot."

"Ouch, that burned."

"Sorry, want me to kiss your heart and make it feel better?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes please" He said teasingly, picking me up off my chair and pulling me close to him.

"Well isn't that just too darn bad?"

Instead of arguing with me over rudeness or whatever, he just pulled me into a deep kiss.

Just then, Tori walked straight into our final prank. I told her to meet me in the black box theater after school so I could apologize for my actions formally. Well, I didn't tell her. I ordered her, but isn't it the same thing?

She slowly pushed the door open at first to peek through, and then slammed it open just as a huge jar of neon green slime poured out from above the door.

Not my fault, it was so naïve of her to not expect something.

She shrieked her usual high pitched screech, just louder than usual, so Beck and I covered our ears just as Robbie turned on the turbo jet and Cat fed it feathers. I think it's known what happened next.

Oh yes, little Ms. Tori Vega got covered in slime and leaves. How horrific. Too bad it really isn't.

She shrieked a little louder so even Prince William could hear her just as the turbo jet turned off and Andre came running in.

Oh boy, did he make an entrance. The door swung open, and not only did he burst through, but so did the blonde chick that was supposed to be my stand partner in band class. She was supposed to be until I threatened the teacher to put Beck and I together. Needless to say, we're stand partners now, and I can do anything I want in band class. And this girl is scared of me too, so it wasn't hard to get her to do what I wanted her to.

"AAAAAAAAANDRE!" Vega screeched so loudly that the glaciers in Antarctica moved a little bit farther from California.

Too bad even Andre thought this was hysterical.

"Stop laughing and come help your girlfriend!" Another screech, just not as high pitched.

As Andre turned around to get paper towels, the blonde girl says snobbily, "If I was him I wouldn't help a witch like you."

"Now why would that be?" I said with fake sweetness, trying so hard to conceal laughter. Good thing I'm an actress.

"She called my boyfriend hers. Obviously she's lying to break us up." Blondie replied.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Vega screamed so loudly Lane came running in, saw Tori and ran back out. So much for counseling.

"Yes, my boyfriend. Do you need a hearing aid along with the towels?"

This prank just gets better and better.

"ANDRE! Are you cheating on me?" Tori screeched.

"No! I have never seen this girl in my life before!" He hugged her.

"Ok I believe you, now make fake bottle blonde over there leave!"

"Please leave, I don't know who you are and this is my girlfriend." Andre spoke softly to the blonde girl.

"Ok bye!"

WHAT! This girl is such a bad actress…she can't even keep up an improve scene! Ugh! Whenever we come back to pranking I need to hire better actresses.

"I'm bored now." I said angrily.

"Let's go." Cat and Beck said at the same time. Creepy, but whatever, I'm done pranking for now.

Beck pulled me in for a quick comfort kiss then we all exited the black box theatre together, minus Tori and Andre.

**LizGilliesFanForever- Thank you for reviewing(; haha we all have our reasons for who we hate and why lol I hate a lot of people…lolol…thank you!(;**

**Serene Cullen – thank you!(: I tried to make it more over reaction than I would have normally because I knew it was coming to a close, and the dad thing was just based off of my dad and my relationship. Thank you(:**

**Hawkpath of RiverClan – thank you(; sorry but this is over but I'm working on a new story, it just won't be posted until each chapter is complete.**

**Jeremy Shane – thank you!**

**Swimmersflip123- thank you!(: read Hawkpath of RiverClan's note up there ^^ for more info on futures stories.**

**BadeObssesser- I love Bade so much it is unbelievable, and I see you do too based on your pen name. Lol thank you!(:**

**Alliewallie1404- thank you!(: I really dislike Tori as well haha…read Hawkpath of RiverClan's comment for info on future stories..**

**Thank you to all the other future readers and reviewers for the support and feedback!**

**Kisses, **

**The Blonde Truth ;***


End file.
